The present invention relates to mobility aides and more particularly to an apparatus for assisting ambulatory patients in moving about.
1. Field of the invention
Walkers and wheel chairs are generally used by the elderly or disabled persons. A walker adds stability and a feeling of assurance to persons unstable when walking and wheelchairs add mobility to the individual capable of manipulating the wheels of the wheel chair.
Neither a walker nor a wheelchair is particularly conducive toward rehabilitating an individual who has suffered a major injury. The walker generally does not include a place or seat for the user to be seated when undergoing rehabilitation and becomes tired and the wheelchair is not conducive toward the individual utilizing or exercising his legs as when walking.
This invention overcomes both of these disadvantages in providing a mobile unit which surrounds the user during rehabilitating exercises providing both a seat, rails and crutches for stability when walking.
2. Description of the prior art
The most pertinent patent is believed to be U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,100, issued Jul. 7, 1981, to Beougher for AMBULATORY APPARATUS. This patent discloses a walker-type up-right open frame of general U-shape in top view featuring a rearward seat and upward and lower rails with fixed axle forward wheels and caster-type rearward wheels. A spring urged brake normally engages the forward wheels, which may be released for free wheel movement of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,869, issued Feb. 12, 1980, to Marchetti for ORTHOPEDIC DEVICE discloses an up-right frame supported by caster wheels and having an adjustable seat thereon features upstanding crutch arms having shoulder supports at their upper ends and handles at their lower ends, thus, providing a combination walker, a seat for resting and crutches for moving about in an ambulatory manner.
This invention is distinctive over the above named patents by providing a mobile frame which surrounds the user and includes a foldable seat having a back rest and is provided with forward utility baskets and a combination eating and working tray.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,105, issued Feb. 17, 1981, to Barker for MOBILITY AID and U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,051, issued Aug. 29, 1989, to Napper for REHABILITATION WALKER DEVICE are considered good examples of the further state-of-the-art.
The Barker patent discloses an upright generally U-shaped, in top view, frame having fixed axle forward wheels which are spring mounted in their supports, so that downward pressure on the frame depresses the frame relative to the wheels to engage forward and downwardly projecting stabilizing struts against the surface of the earth for stability when desired. The frame further features arm supports and a fold down seat. The Napper patent discloses a caster wheel supported frame having forward handle bars for guidance and a rearward seat which is vertically adjustable.